The difficult kind
by Elani-Love
Summary: Sara's case get's to her and she finds comfort in the one she has started to love all that time ago


"Hey Sara" Catharine said as she entered the small research lab where Sara was looking an a microscope as if her life depended on it. She hung herself elegantly against the closed door with a light smile as Sara continued; she hadn't heard her.  
  
"Earth to Sara" Catharine repeated amused. Sara's head shot up. "Don't scare me like that" Sara said, her heart racing. "I already knocked and called your name, so I'm not to blame here" Catherine said as she put her hands up in a 'I give up' manner. "sorry, I was busy" Sara said with a smile. "What were you researching any way?" Catherine said as she advanced into the room. Sara turned back, to look into the microscope. "The skin found on the scene, the Medley case?" Sara said explaining the case and the thing that had had her full attention. "Right" Catherine said and lay her hand on Sara's shoulder. Sara stiffened momentarily, but then relaxed into the touch. "You alright? You're taking this case kind of personal."  
  
"I'm fine, I just wish everyone would stop asking that!" Sara said. She sighed and turned to Catherine, causing the hand to brush her cheek. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I'm just. .. maybe I'm not alright. .."  
  
Catherine sunk to her knees in front of Sara, her hands resting on the other woman's hips. Eyes locked. "Tell me" Catherine pleaded.  
  
"It's just. .. I was so like her, when I was younger. She- She got murdered because she was gay, I just KNOW it. The guy's that did this were the reason I was so afraid to be myself in high school, and now. .. she did tell, and every one loved her, all except Tommy Peters and his gang." Sara said. She was upset. They didn't prove Tommy did it yet, but every one knew, he had practically admitted it. Sara was slightly shaking, she had been really afraid to tell any one when she was young, she wasn't afraid now, but this case brought all the feelings back.  
  
"I know, but there is nothing you can do, I'd love it if the world would accept us the way we were, but it doesn't." Catherine said with a warm smile. Sara's mind processed the facts for a short wile. "Wait a minute. 'us'?" Sara said. Even with the dimmed lights she could still see Catharine blush. "Catherine Willows, do you have something to tell me?" Sara said, her voice thick with amusement.  
  
Catherine dipped her head down, her cheeks bright red. "I-I'm bisexual" She said small. "Well, miss Willows, you never cease to amaze me" Sara said, her hips burning with the touch Catherine was still applying. Sara's face got more serious as she lifted Catherine's head. "What's wrong?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
"There are not much people that. .. know about that" Catherine admitted. Sara didn't remove her hand, she had had feelings for the older woman from her first day, and now Catherine had trusted her with this. it gave her a sense of hope. "Well, I know what you're going through. Been there, done that. Just let me tell you there is nothing wrong with having feelings for people of the same sex." Sara said, applying gentile strokes over Catherine's cheek. Catherine run her thumbs over Sara's upper legs. "I know, it's just. when you work here you see all kinds of horrible things, and I just. .. lock up, you know? In this business you can't give someone something to beat you down with." Catherine admitted.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I've played a role for so long, I just couldn't any more. Now you all know and none of you judged me." Sara said. "I know, I just. .. I can't. .. I-" Catherine's voice gave out, her body shook and a tear found it's way over her cheek and fell on her leg. "Hey?" Sara whispered and slid off of the chair and onto the floor, wrapping Catherine in her arms. She held and comforted the crying women for as long as needed.  
  
After a wile the sobs diminished, Sara still run her fingers through Catherine's hair. Catherine clung to her as if she was a life saver. She had held this in for so long and now it came out she couldn't stop. She smelled the sweet scent of Sara's hair and was lost again. She loved Sara, she really did, but she had never been able to act on it, she was to afraid what others would think. She always appeared as a strong women, but she wasn't, not on this point any way. She heard the soothing words Sara was saying and she felt the woman's hands running through her hair and over her neck. Even when she wasn't crying any more they still hugged, until there bodies protested against the weird position they were in.  
  
They slowly let go of each other, both missing the touch the second it was lost. Sara stood up and offered a hand to Catherine. Catherine accepted and pulled herself up, stepping right into Sara's personal space in the process, there faces just inches apart. They locked eyes, both searching for love and reassurance in the other woman's eyes. Catherine studied Sara's face. The eyes showed loved and caring. .. and as she looked deeper even some arousal. Her mouth was opened a little, her breath more rapid then usually. They had let go of each others hands, but now Sara's hand came up to brush a strand of run-away hair out of Catherine's face. Catherine leaned into the touch, closing her eyes for a second.  
  
"Catherine I-" Sara started, but was cut off by Catherine's finger on her lips and a soft "shhht". Catherine run her finger over the parted lips before removing it. She slowly leaned forward, Sara mimicked the action and soon there lips brushed. They parted again and looked into each others eyes. They leaned forward again and kissed, this time the kiss grew. Sara run her tongue over Catherine's lower lip, asking to be invited. Catherine gave it by parting her lips. Tongues touched and they pulled each other closer. Arms, legs and tongues entwined as they explored more of the other's mouths for the first time.  
  
When they finally broke of the kiss both were panting, both didn't know what to say. Sara's mouth broke in a smile as she placed another light kiss on the other woman's lips. "How about a date?" She asked in a hoarse whisper. 


End file.
